


【Taxxie】后遗症

by Mostless



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostless/pseuds/Mostless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在亲人和朋友的帮助与鼓励下，Tony终于熬过了车祸导致的脑膜血肿和运动神经病症困扰的康复期，但是Tony过于反常的行为让Maxxie严重怀疑他是不是还患上了其他精神方面的后遗症......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：  
> 一篇心血来潮的产物，纯粹秉着爱皮囊爱Taxxie的心情在创作，  
> 第一次写这么长的同人文，存在很多问题，多多包涵>

01

Maxxie不得不承认他的朋友Tony Stonem是被上帝所眷顾的人。

在经历车祸，失忆，和一系列令人头疼的后遗症之后，那个才貌双全,人气爆棚的风靡人物Tony Stonem回来了，似乎一切也终于要回归正轨。

但是事情还远远不止如此，任何事都是这样，总是预料之外的部分让生活变得五味杂陈。

Tony上挑的浓眉毛，深邃得望不到底的蓝色瞳孔让人永远猜不透他在想什么，还有时不时微微翘起的嘴角，足以让第一次见到他的女孩用爱慕的眼神追随良久；Tony还是像往常一样轻佻又不失冷静，他开一些恶俗的玩笑，无一例外地戳中大家的笑点；他起哄打闹，玩世不恭，喜欢想出各种疯狂的点子,聪明古怪得像是密林深处潜行的灰色狐狸。

然而Tony没有了以前对Michelle的依赖和热情。Maxxie几乎很少看到Tony和Michelle在学校里如胶似漆地黏在一起了，现在他们之间像是被人砌了一堵墙。

这简直不能更奇怪了。

毕竟几个月过去，Tony已经恢复发生车祸前的记忆，据他自己所说，在汽车撞上他的前几分钟他正打算对Michelle表白，而几分钟后他把Michelle推出去，把自己留给一出惨剧。

到现在Tony居然还没和Michelle复合，这真的可以称为世界上最不可思议的事了。至少Maxxie是这么想的。

Maxxie从来都没有怀疑过Tony和Michelle之间的感情，尽管他对此一直摸不着头脑。Tony对Michelle来说是最特别的，对Maxxie也是特别的，其实对于每个认识Tony的人来说，他都太特别，太神秘了。

Maxxie强行扔掉了脑子里种种关于Tony的想法，想到马上要和James一起学习，他不由自主地紧张起来，脚下迈着的步子也不禁加快了。这是他第一次和James在学校里独处，是个增进感情的好机会。

Maxxie这么想着，从周围吵闹的人群里突然跳出了一个人，给Maxxie来了个措手不及，

“嗨！Maxxie！！你这是急着去上厕所么？”

那双有神的眼睛在明媚阳光下带着湖水般清澈的蓝，直直地看着被他吓得发愣的Maxxie。

Tony的眼睛眨都没眨一下，他用了短短的两秒就将Maxxie近距离打量了一番：后者暗金色的细碎刘海隐约盖住额头，长而微翘的睫毛下面是如瓷器表面般透亮的浅蓝而发灰的大眼睛，正在怔怔地出神。Maxxie荞麦色的皮肤干净细腻，暗粉色的薄嘴唇抿在一起，藏起了叫人喜欢的可爱酒窝。  
Tony露出他的两颗洁白的虎牙，忍不住笑了起来，“Max，你怎么…”

“Tone，我现在急着去图书馆…也许下午再见吧”

Maxxie抱歉地笑了笑，Tony一定看出了自己内心的紧张。

他知道什么都逃不过Tony的眼睛。

可是他可不想把时间浪费在解释James和自己的关系上，便迅速绕开挡在前面比自己高一个头的Tony，几乎小跑着踏上图书馆门前的台阶。

Maxxie没有回头看Tony脸上的表情，他只听到一句声音很小的回应，

“…好吧, 下午见。”

*********

Maxxie和James在图书馆待了整整一个多小时，他们当然没有一直在学习。等Maxxie发现午休早已过去的时候，他们就要赶不上下午的课了。Maxxie拽着书包拔腿冲出图书馆，“Fuck！快点啊James！！！！要是迟到那是神经病老师会杀了我的！”Maxxie焦急地回头大喊，一点没减脚下的速度，然后就猛地撞上了一面墙或者一根柱子——其实那更像是一个人；

他脚下一个踉跄，重心立刻向下栽去。

突然有一只有力的胳膊牢牢挡在他身前，随即承受住了他整个上半身的重量，及时阻止了Maxxie漂亮的脸与台阶突出的石棱来个猛烈的“亲密接触”。

眼前的眩晕终于停止，Maxxie回过神来，James马上扶稳了他，带着一脸的担心，“没事吧？Maxxie？”

“没事，我很好……谢谢你…”

Maxxie正觉得James好像没有那么大的力气搂住他，就看到了站在一旁没有出声的Tony。

Tony微皱着眉, 深邃的眼眸还是充斥着浓郁的蓝色，深红的嘴唇微微张着，正要说些什么。

“Tony？！刚才发生什么了？？”Maxxie努力平复着自己急促的心跳。

Tony有些无奈地说，“Maxxie，你刚才跑的真不是一般的快…你直接撞我身上了，假如我没搂住你，你现在可能就在医务室里哀嚎了。”

“谢了哥们……”Maxxie还是有点吃惊，“你到底吃错了什么药？站在图书馆门口干什么？”

Tony满不在乎地撇了撇嘴，“到是你……话说这是你男朋友么？”Tony等不及转移这个话题了，同时把目光转向James。

James站在Maxxie身后，一直用不解的目光看着Maxxie这位高大的朋友，这个黑头发的家伙至少有一米九以上，James知道这人好像还挺有名的。  
Maxxie开始介绍，“呃…这是James……James，这是Tony……”

等等……Maxxie突然意识到了什么，他忍不住骂出了口。

“F*ck！！！这下真的迟到了！”

Maxxie简直欲哭无泪。他明天早上大概又要和老爸一起去学校面对那个丧心病狂的历史老师了。  
他宁愿自己毁容，然后在医务室待上整整一下午。


	2. Chapter 2

02

｢Max，今天晚上我要在家写报告，万分紧急的任务实在脱不开身，叫你的朋友们陪你去派对吧，就这一次，亲爱的，玩的开心｣

Maxxie收到这条短信之前就早有预感他和James的派对约会又要泡汤，谁让日子正好赶上学期末呢。几乎所有人都在忙学业的事，至少大部分学生还是需要一个看得过去的学期成绩给父母交待的。

Maxxie位于少数人中更少的一部分，他老爸不在乎他的学业，只要Maxxie将来能够继承他的工作，或者说事业——管他呢，总之Maxxie才不想去建筑工地干苦力，每天灰头土脸，他身上的肌肉怎么可能是为搬砖而长的？他为这事已经跟老爹吵了好几次，但是他那比驴还倔的爹一直用愤怒和不容分说的可怕眼神瞪着他，那感觉简直比被人掐着脖子喘不过气还难受。Maxxie每次想起这件事心里有满满一包的炸药但就是迟迟不肯爆，无名的火气闷闷地烧着，而他一直找不到冷水彻底浇灭它。

 

Maxxie懊丧地叹了口气，他绝对不可能和让他气不打一处来的老男人共处在同一个屋檐下，他也联系不到Chris，Jal, 甚至Dale。

好吧，现在只剩下Tony了。Maxxie像是故意在最后才想到那个高个的黑发男孩。  
他拨通了Tony的电话，但是传声孔里传出来的并不是Tony的声音。

“Maxxie？”他听出来了，这是Michelle。简短的一句问话后面是一段嘈杂不清的背景音，Maxxie听到了音乐、吵闹的说笑声混杂在一起，他可以确定Tony和Michelle正在一个热闹的派对上。

“嘿，把我的手机给我，nips，”尽管这个熟悉的声音在混乱的环境里显得模糊不清，Maxxie还是完整地听到了Tony，“Hello？Maxxie么？”

“Hey，Tone.”Maxxie稍微提高自己的嗓门好让Tony听清他，“你在哪个派对呢？我正想找个地方消遣。”

Maxxie等了好一会儿，电话突然挂了。接着一条短信弹了出来，

「就在我家，待会儿见」

Maxxie简单地回复了一句，拿上外套就出门了。Tony家很近，应该十几分钟就能走到，Maxxie打算在派对上抽根烟，喝点酒，随便找个人聊聊天就好。看着百米外熟悉的十字路口，他禁不住想起上次陪Tony上学还是几个月前的事了。Maxxie毫无头绪地回忆着，越想越觉得不对，总感觉那个变得眼神呆滞，行动木然的Tony就真实地存在于昨天。

漆黑的夜空中只有寥落的几颗星星隐约闪烁着微光，Maxxie低头望着路灯洒在柏油路上细砂似的暗黄，在发凉的夜风中沉下心。现在他敢确定Michelle重新得到她的男朋友了，Maxxie能想象到她正像以前那样在不断摇摆而闪烁的彩色灯光下尽情拥有和Tony一起热舞的快乐和拥吻的欢愉。他们仍然是全校最难舍难分的那一对恋人。

Maxxie不知不觉已经走到了这个熟悉的街区。他停下了脚步，抬头看着夜幕下Tony家的房子，屋里的灯都是黑的，四周出奇的安静，只有路边的草丛发出窸窣的细微声响。

该死，为什么他会相信Tony会在自己家里办派对？

Maxxie觉得自己的智商多半是被变傻的Tony给吃了。  
可是Tony为什么要这么捉弄他？

Maxxie还没来得及深入思考这个问题，一层衣服的布料突然贴了过来，有着真实温度的胸膛和手臂从后方将Maxxie环绕着，随即收紧，高而宽阔的肩膀也覆过Maxxie的，压下一些重量，将一头金发遮住一半。Tony温热的脸颊凑到Maxxie耳边，散发着酒精味的呼吸带着湿度搅乱身边干燥的冷空气。

Maxxie被这突兀的温暖弄得一时间不能动弹

“抱歉，我来晚了，Max。”低沉又略微沙哑的嗓音直接冲进Maxxie右耳的鼓膜，一丝丝电流立刻沿着神经向心脏的方向延伸，传递…

Maxxie有些惊慌失措，“Tony,你喝多了，身上全是酒味。先进屋吧”他挣开Tony弯曲的，修长的手臂，迅速转过身来拽过Tony的胳膊就头也不回地把他往屋里拉，

Tony有些摇晃地走进客厅，他醉得站不太稳了，  
“你不应该喝酒，Tony,你的病刚好没多久，”Maxxie扶住Tony摇摇欲坠的身体，“别这么作死，我可不能保证你不会喝出什么其他的毛病。”

这时Tony单手扶着墙站直了，月光斜斜照进屋里，Maxxie看清了Tony因为喝酒而微微发红的脸颊，

“你又不是我妈，Maxxie，我很好，”Tony的声音忽然清晰了很多，完全不像是喝醉了,“你是我的朋友，我想陪着你。”

“Michelle呢？你们合好了？”

Tony看上去并不想回答这个问题，他向Maxxie靠近，头低下来，反而问了一句，“你想我和Michelle复合？”

Maxxie微仰着头直视着Tony的眼睛，那蓝色的瞳孔此时近乎是乌黑的，它们在暗室中神秘得仿佛蕴藏着巨大的魔力。

“……你又找回了女朋友，我该祝贺一下，对吧？”  
“没有。我和nips没复合。”Tony的语气有些不耐烦，“现在我们能消遣了吗？”Tony用双手攥起衣服的下摆，将套头衫从头上拽下来扔到一边。

往事猛然间涌进Maxxie脑海——同样是黑暗的房间，同样是月光照着Tony的侧脸，同样是这样一个草草脱下衣服的动作——Maxxie突然意识到接下来将会发生什么了。而他不能再让这事发生第二次了。

Tony已经侧头靠近他的颈间，柔软温热的嘴唇贴在脖子上的皮肤慢慢吻了起来，那双大手也开始不安分地摸向Maxxie的腰部以下。  
Maxxie感到自己的心脏骤然紧张并加速跳动，但是仍然保持着绝对的清醒，

“住手！”

Maxxie猛地推开Tony的身体，睁大眼睛愤怒地瞪着他胡作非为的好友。他努力控制住自己的情绪，控制自己的呼吸不再混乱不堪，“你绝对不正常，Tony，你也许应该去看看心理医生。我是认真的。”

此时Maxxie的心仿佛在无底洞里持续下坠，惶恐地悬在半空，无依无靠。

为什么Tony可以对任何事都毫不在乎？为什么他能一次又一次地伤害爱他的人，连眼皮都不眨？Maxxie觉得浑身上下都难受极了，不安和难过的情绪满满充斥着心房并且在不断地放大、膨胀。  
曾经，Tony大胆妄为，Maxxie当时也脑子一热没有阻拦Tony，反而还挺享受那个的。这无疑伤透了Michelle的心，他们道歉，悔过，发誓会痛改前非，让所有人作证。然而出车祸后Tony又要重蹈覆辙了。Maxxie决不能让Tony再次搞砸这一切了。

他只想要他的好哥们能够自由快乐，能够搂着他心爱的女孩开怀地大笑，而不是悲哀地受罪于阴影里，浑浑噩噩地苟活在世上受人唾弃。他可以帮他拜托心里的困境，帮他恢复健康，让Tony能够真正面对感情并且找到最应该付出关爱的人，

帮Tony找回他自己。

Tony皱着眉头站在原地，眼里全是诧异和不解，像个被无故罚站的小学生。

低哑的声音微微颤抖，“我以为你不讨厌我这样。”

“你刚才为什么骗我，Tone？”Maxxie不忍心再看那双含着太多痛苦的蓝眼睛了，“你不能这么做。你不能这样对你的朋友。”

“你跟我不一样，Tone……你不是同性恋。”  
Maxxie还是说出了他最不想说的一句话。


	3. Chapter 3

03

 

冰凉的触感突然袭击脸上的皮肤，接着是毛发参差不齐地轻轻扫过，像是柔软的刺，有一下没一下地扎在Tony手臂上的毛孔，引起一阵瘙痒。

Tony睁开眼，果然看到Effy正趴靠在自己床边，歪着头，长发一直垂到胸前。

“早上好，Stonem先生。”

Tony勾了一下嘴角，“早上好，Effy小姐，”接着他意识到了什么，“…你昨天晚上回来的？”

Effy点头，蓝灰色的眼睛直直看着Tony，“昨天晚上…你猜我看到了什么？”

“你该不会是看到了外星人吧。”Tony撇了撇嘴，

“我看见了一张漂亮但又难看的脸。”Effy挑起眉毛，眼神充满好奇，“你怎么做到的？”

漂亮又难看的脸？Tony一下明白了Effy是在说Maxxie。

那张脸真的好看，Tony始终承认这一点，甚至比女孩的脸都好看。有时Maxxie露出郁闷的，或者气愤的表情也不会很难看。Tony想像不出Maxxie的脸变得难看的情景，也许是在昨天晚上，当时光线很暗，他不确定……

“Maxxie昨天是生气了，我的错，”

Effy听出Tony语气带着从未有过的颤抖，“我昨天真的喝醉了，我好像控制不了自己……”

从Tony 突然愣住的神情，Effy就感到一丝不安从内心升起。

Tony口中的话语开始变得含糊不清，甚至难以连成一个完整的句子。很明显，他在努力回忆着，紧皱着眉，似乎在用全身的力气找回昨晚的记忆。“……我…我看到他之后像是疯了…你知道吗？就好像……我感觉不到自己似的，”Tony的手无意识地攥住了被单，扯出一道道皱褶，“…………我感觉不到我在哪里，感觉不到我是站着还是坐着…我不知道为什么我会……操…我到底怎么了？”

Tony的表情突然变得痛苦，Effy伸手去按他的手臂，Tony却猛地一把挣开，把Effy吓了一跳。狠狠用力的指尖泛白，他突然大声叫嚷起来，“操！我想不起来！我什么都想不起来……”他揪起胸前衣服的布料，手也开始颤抖；他的呼吸也变得混乱不堪，慌张而急促，嘴里在断断续续地胡乱骂着，“我伤害了他…我伤害了Maxxie…我他妈……该死……”Tony的脸因为剧烈的颤抖涨得发红，声音哽咽着，好像马上就要窒息而死的鱼，痛苦地挣扎在崩溃的边缘。

Effy被Tony猝不及防的病发症状吓得一时大脑空白，此时她意识到他的情绪快要失控，慌忙抓住Tony颤抖的双手，紧紧握着不敢松开，

“嘿，冷静！Tony！”Effy睁大眼睛努力地喊着哥哥的名字，“Tony！！！”

震颤以痛苦与愤怒并存的频率从Tony传到Effy的手里，甚至比心跳更加真实。她不知道如何处理这样的状况，只得束手无策地看着哥哥，然后死死握住这双颤抖的手，呼唤他的名字…发红的眼框不知何时已经带上了泪水。

接着，恐惧与无助席卷了全身，Effy害怕Tony再次变得笨拙迟钝，可怜又可悲。

世界如此的不公平，轻而易举就能改变一个人的一切，他的身体，他的心智，他的生活，以及他的命运。他被变得完全不是他，不再是她超级酷的哥哥 ，不再是那个独一无二的Tony。

Effy在心底发疯似的恳求，恳求上天不要再把她优秀的哥哥夺走。只要Tony一身病态居于这个家里，她就想逃离这里，忧虑、心痛、绝望充斥了每一寸空气，日夜折磨爱着Tony的每一个人。一个原本可以引以为豪的哥哥变成一个精神缺陷，行动不便，甚至生活无法自理的废人？她实在无法接受，她从来都没有完全接受这样残酷的事实，也永远不愿接受。

还好病魔并不像上帝一样无情。

过了不知多久，Tony的呼吸渐渐平稳，嘴里不再发出声音。这样猝不及防的一场“风暴潮”渐渐收敛了惊涛骇浪，海底深居的猛兽重新隐偌起来。

一切终于回归平静。

饱满的海蓝色在Tony的瞳孔里一点一点安静地凝固。Tony这才看清楚Effy脸上的泪痕，便抬起手为她擦去了咸涩，

带着鼻音的嗓音有些嘶哑:

“我没事了，Effy，我没事。

……对不起。”

房间里只剩下秒针转动的声音打着轻微的节奏，然而没有人关心此时是几点几分。

Effy看了他一会儿，确保面前的真的是她的哥哥，然后轻轻笑了笑，如释重负地拉着他站起来，吸了吸鼻子，

“好了，赶紧下楼吧，早餐已经做好了。”

 

**********  
尽管Effy早上警告过Tony暂时不要接近Maxxie，但他还是决定去找Maxxie道歉。他永远都欠Maxxie“对不起”，他知道像Maxxie那样自尊心极强的人，多少个“对不起”都解决不了问题，但他至少能表示内疚与反省。

“嘿！…你们一个个地都成哑巴了吗？！”Chris终于忍不住了，“Tony，你和Maxxie又出什么状况了？！”

Tony停止思考“与Maxxie和好的100种方法”，回过神来，“什…什么？”

他发现Chris, Jal, 和Sid都在用一种充满怀疑的眼神看着自己，只能回以不明所以的白眼。

Sid说，“刚才Maxxie看见你过来，说了一句‘我不想见到Tony’就走了…………你想解释一下么？”

Chris激动起来，马上插话，“Tony，不管你想不想解释，你都必须解释！！我真的受够这个了！现在本应该是愉快的聊天时间！”

“别误会，伙计们，我没什么好解释的，真的，因为我也想不起来我干了什么，”Tony说，“我只知道我让Maxxie生气了，可是我发誓我能搞定这个！我会去道歉的！你们就别操心了。”

Tony此时心烦意乱，也起身走开了。

Tony到达舞蹈练习室已经快五点了，他不确定Maxxie是不是还在。幸运的是，门缝里漏出了音乐声。Tony轻轻将门拉开一条细缝，一个矫健而熟悉的身影就出现在窄窄的视野里。

Maxxie今天练习的是一段独舞，每个动作都很需要力量，并且要求身体大幅度的伸展。伴奏带里的节奏短促而有力，是那种让人情不自禁地跟着晃动身体的动感舞曲。

Tony找了一个靠着门并且不太显眼角落坐下，尽量不发出太大的声响。Maxxie跳的非常专注，丝毫没有意识到房间里不再是他自己一人。

Tony记得之前他只看过Maxxie跳那种戏剧性的，复古风格的舞蹈，没学过舞蹈的人有些欣赏不来，但是Tony很喜欢Maxxie演绎出的舞蹈，特别是这一次。

这段舞蹈很有街舞的感觉，每一次分腿，跳跃，迈步，都和音乐的节奏完美融合，Maxxie毫不费力地将一首只会在人脑海里盘旋的曲子用肢体表达出来，使人同时得到听觉与视觉上的满足感。

看Maxxie跳舞真是一种享受，毫无疑问，谁看了都会这么想。在Maxxie腾空跳跃的短短两秒内，贴着小腹的背心向上摆动，露出一小截麦色的腰。

腹肌隆起的幅度刚刚好，线条柔和又不失力道。阴影打在立体的肌肉上，描摹出健美帅气，飞扬在暗金色发丝周围的汗珠，一颗颗闪着银光…  
跳舞时的Maxxie简直可以用完美形容，他无时不刻不在散发着使人目不转睛的光芒。

音乐停止了，Maxxie收起最后一个动作，一边大口调整呼吸一边走向旁边的座椅。

“Hi. ”Tony伸手举起毛巾，“辛苦了。”还不忘递给Maxxie一个笑容。

Tony的存在让Maxxie吃了一惊，他退后一步，假装没看见那条毛巾，别过头，移开视线，开始在包里翻找什么东西。

“Maxxie……拜托别无视我。”

Maxxie从包里拿出一瓶水，拧开瓶盖，匆忙地往嘴里灌了几口。有一道水流顺着他扬起的脖子向下流淌，灯光照在上面反射出晶莹的亮光。

该死…………Tony突然也感到口渴，他却发现口腔没有口水可以咽，嘴唇都有些干裂了。

“你找我干什么？”Maxxie丢下这样一句话，脸根本没有转过来正对Tony，继续收拾自己的书包，后背上仿佛写着“我现在特别非常不想和你说话”几个大字。

Tony不知道自己为什么紧张的这么厉害，话还没来得及过脑子已经溜出了嘴边，“我…我只是想说你的舞跳的还是那么好。”

Tony立刻就后悔了，说这些没用的屁话干什么？！！！

这时Maxxie一下停下了手里的整理工作，他转过那张此时满是汗水的，仍旧漂亮的脸，竟投来十分明亮的目光，

“………你还记得上次我跳的舞？”

“是，我记得。”Tony保持着自己认真的表情，“Maxxie，你跳舞很棒，我一直这么觉得。我从没想过捉弄你，伤害你…我非常抱歉——对我做过的所有事。我的后遗症很快就会好了，过亏了你帮我，Maxxie！你难道忘了吗？”

Maxxie眼里亮光忽然闪烁了一下。

沉默持续了几秒，几分钟，那剔透的浅灰色眼睛里有什么东西在悄悄改变。

终于，Maxxie用嘴角描出一个温暖的弧度，

“我很高兴你没事，Tone。”


	4. Chapter 4

04

Maxxie对于跟Tony和好这件事，与其说是无奈，倒不如说是解脱。如果问坚强到高中还没毕业就出柜的Maxxie Oliver 会向什么轻易妥协，那么答案一定是“友情”。

走在周日早晨清净的街道上，沁人心脾的微风轻柔拂过脸颊，带着冰凉的触感，同时带着冬日阳光中极少的一丝温暖钻进肺里，心中说不出的畅快，真是舒服极了。

Maxxie终于摆脱了纠葛恩怨如阴霾般铺满心头，憋的他喘不上气来的日子。

他走到Tony家时，Effy和Tony正在门口穿戴。Maxxie看着Effy将一条深色的绒线长围巾套在Tony脖子上，而Tony已经连续翻了好几个白眼。

Effy忿忿不平，“让冷风乱吹你脖子的结果就是你弱不禁风的巨大身体倒在床上供我伺候。我他妈才不干。”

“你不干拉倒。”Tony不屑一顾，“Maxxie可不会不要我。”Tony一脸骄傲地炫耀自己善良如天使的好朋友Maxxie，可惜的是，他却看不见后者一句不落地听到之后开始发红的脸颊。

Effy始终面向门外，早就看到了站在路边的金发小子。她故意放大音量，“原来Maxxie是你保姆吗？我真是心疼他。”

戴好围巾的Tony转过身，一看到Maxxie，立刻换上了开心的笑脸，三步并做两步迎到Maxxie面前，

“Maxxie！你早就到了？”

Maxxie也同样微笑，“没有，我也刚到。”

Effy举起手中的车钥匙晃了晃，“那么去诊所就麻烦你了，Maxxie。”

Maxxie专心地开着车，另外两个人静音了似的一点动静都没有。

在尴尬填满车厢之前，Maxxie开口了：“你们父母不在家的时候，如果有什么困难，都可以找我。You know，我最近挺闲的，除了练舞没有其他的事。”

Tony侧过头，给他一个大大的微笑，“这就是我喜欢你的原因，Maxxie，你简直是个天使！”

Maxxie也一下笑了出来，“闭嘴Tony，我可不是什么该死的保姆。”

Effy也终于忍不住了，“做Tony的保姆，还不如去吃屎。”

“妈的，你再说一遍？”

气氛终于不再尴尬，三个人都找到了朋友之间才有的轻松愉悦。Maxxie笑的耳朵发烫，不知为什么，Tony笑着说出那句话的时候，猝不及防的惊喜像暗箭一样击中了他。

这是为数不多的Tony说喜欢他——尽管只是朋友间最普通不过的那种喜欢。

现在，Maxxie只希望自己擂鼓般怦怦的心跳声不会盖过身边人的说笑和汽车引擎的声响。

*******

喝完整整一瓶汽水之后，Maxxie欣慰地发现自己冷静多了。

因为他说了一句“喜欢你”就心脏狂跳？这算什么？James对自己说过那么多次喜欢，或许也没有这么大的威力。

Maxxie立即停止了思考，他最终得出的结论是Tony喜欢一个人这件事本身就是难得的。

曾经有那么多的女孩喜欢Tony，而Tony只喜欢过Michelle一个，有那么多想跟Tony做朋友的人，而Tony只与包括自己在内的几个人做朋友。

这无疑是值得庆幸的。

手机突然震动了一下，

是James的短信，

「你在哪儿？现在有空出去一起走走吗？」

Maxxie回复：「晚上吧」

犹豫了一会儿，他删掉了那几个字，

「不了。我还在外面。」点击发送。

信息还没显示“已送达”，诊室的门就开了。Tony一脸轻松地走出来，Effy示意她去拿药。

Tony在Maxxie身边的位置坐下。

“医生怎么说？”

“医生说现在情绪不稳定属于正常情况，彻底恢复还需要时间。实际上就是说我已经没事了，就是会偶尔发个疯。

…………你不介意吧？”

“不，没关系。”Maxxie随即给Tony一个温和的，安抚的微笑，轻轻握住他的手，

“Tone ，一切都会好起来的。”

那双清澈的出奇的眼眸里，镶嵌着玉石般温厚而美丽的坚定与柔情，不论何时看起来都会轻轻触碰心底颤动的细弦。

Tony的眼角闪过有一丝光亮，他忽然倾斜上身，大于常人的手掌将Maxxie圈入一个拥抱。

Maxxie就这样挺直背脊被Tony牢牢固定在他宽大的臂弯里，空气猛然间充满了属于Tony的味道。这味道竟然无比熟悉，熟悉到让人怀念起过往，想起曾经不愿逃离，不愿割舍的那段过往。

Tony抱的很紧，两人的胸膛隔着衣物零距离地贴在一起，慢慢的一同起伏，一同呼吸。

Tony一句话也没说，Maxxie同样一句话都说不出口。似乎是满溢的情绪封锁着喉咙。

也许来不及思考为什么，只是有种冲动想要紧紧抱住你。

也许在很早以前的某一天，我就已经病的无可救药。


	5. Chapter 5

05

Tony对着那些合唱团的女生微笑，然后端起酒杯，将冰凉的液体咽进喉咙，同时控制好余下的酒还够喝一两口。

周围乱哄哄的人声都被堵在Tony的耳朵之外，脑子里好像满的已经装不下其他任何东西，他需要安静。合唱团，派对，女孩，还有什么该死的期末考，都他妈去死吧。现在他要安静地专注一会儿。

Tony注意到酒馆的门被一个身材中等的男孩拉开，一头半长的金发格外显眼。

Maxxie四处张望着找人，最终走到远处角落里几个高中生所在的桌位坐下。他见到James之后马上露出了笑容，还简短地说了什么。他倾斜上身向James靠近，而James似乎是以为Maxxie要给自己一个拥抱，便微微张开手臂表示欢迎，可是Maxxie在James面前停了下来，他轻翘起嘴唇，等James给他一个吻。

James愣住一秒，随即同身边的朋友们一起笑起来。James又得意地看了一会儿，最后在Maxxie左侧的嘴角快速地轻吻。

Tony在心里暗自发出一声蔑视般的轻笑，

如果是我，我一定用三分钟的法式湿吻秀别人一脸。

被James搂着肩，Maxxie仍然保持着刚才的笑容，端起一杯酒，安静地喝了一口。James的朋友们此时像是找到了新的话题，他们大声问Maxxie一些问题，而Maxxie只是微笑着点头，然后拿起酒杯，将浮在最上层的泡沫咽进肚子。

Tony忽然觉得自己已经不能安静地专心下去，他突然站起身，同桌说笑正欢的女生们一齐惊讶地看着她们高大帅气的“男朋友”莫名其妙的举动。

Tony扯出一个明亮的笑容，“我先走了，小姐们，刚想起来我家的金毛还没遛。”

Tony不顾众人的反应，迈开长腿直径从后门走出了那一屋子充满酒精味的闷热空气。

回家遛狗。Tony不禁想要大笑，因为这个鬼借口那帮女生大概再也不会约他喝酒了。

不过也好，摆脱一群长舌妇的Tony此时心情爽到快要起飞，他还想把Maxxie也从人堆里拉出来，然后把下午在女校合唱团排练的歌用最大音量唱出来，这样Maxxie就会相信那实在是世界上最烂俗的歌没有之一。

不过Tony还是忍住了。

凉风吹过裸露在空气中的每一寸皮肤，刺激着无数神经，使Tony的头脑更加清醒。他回想Maxxie对James笑着的模样，不得不想到也许Maxxie和James一起喝酒的时候是真的感到快乐的。Maxxie能从James那里得到满足和幸福感。

Tony不敢确定，他只能但愿如此。

 

***********

下午四点三十八分。

还有零零散散的人进入礼堂，扩散出来的音乐声还在不断吸引放学的学生。

Tony在决定自己什么时候进去，现在演出应该进行到一半了，也许等到五点，等人再聚集地多一点。

大概又过了十分钟，Tony背起包像礼堂门口走去，这时音乐声戛然而止。校园里的空气突然安静。

演出这就结束了？

Tony加快了步伐，接着他看到有一些人忙着推开礼堂大门，表情异常可怕，都在议论纷纷，并且好像急着离开。

这他妈的怎么回事？！

Tony焦虑起来，推门进入礼堂的瞬间，骚乱和愤怒的叫喊扑面而来，好似一股蛮力给他胸口一记猝不及防的重击——

隔着人群，只见一头金发被按在舞台中央的地板上，Maxxie的脸颊已经被压得发红，他的嘴里发出听不清楚的吼叫，却被台下此起彼伏的骂声和起哄声浪淹没。

“都他妈给我让开！！！”Tony怒吼一声，毫不犹豫直接撞进前方攒动不安的人群，他用力拨开前面的障碍物身体挤向舞台，不知踩了多少人的鞋碰掉了多少个挎包。

Maxxie愤怒地扭动身体想要挣脱那些钳住四肢的手，可是这些在三个小混混的拳打脚踢之下都是无谓的挣扎。

台下起哄的帮凶们还没来得及阻止Tony这个发狂的巨人，Tony已经一脚跨上舞台，

“你们这群婊子养的狗杂种…”

Tony狠狠一脚踹上中间那人的肚子，后者向后飞出两米。剩下的两人放开了Maxxie紧张起来，但丝毫没有投降的意思，眼神更加凶狠地瞪着突然杀出来的对手，

这时Tony身后传来一声嬉笑，“噢噢——英雄来救美啦！！”台下一阵哄笑。Tony看向Maxxie，Maxxie已经摇摇晃晃地站了起来，将刚才起哄的人按倒在地。

Tony察觉到耳边的风，成功躲开一个拳头的同时给了这个小混混一手肘，他向另一个人扑过去，借着身高和体型优势直击颧骨，三下两下就让这人破了相。

“水平烂成这样还敢装逼？仗势欺人的废物。滚回家自慰去吧你们这群傻逼！！！！”

 

霎时间，整个礼堂的声响都被Tony的怒吼打断了，寂静无声。

Chris正好刚刚结束了他与混混的一对一战斗，从舞台边上的一个角落里站起身，看着没什么大碍的Maxxie，看着所有人一声不吭，这才想起来自己应该做点什么，

Chris大声鼓起了掌，  
“说得真他妈好！Tony！！！！”

 

谢天谢地，Tony没有因为情绪激动而再次病发，他走下舞台，确认Maxxie没受什么重伤后恢复了冷静。

Tony的语气充满了冷意，Maxxie不寒而栗。

“James那个窝囊废在哪儿躲着呢？我他妈要把他宰了。”

“我不知道。”  
Maxxie叹了一口气，一脸疲惫地扶住了额头。


	6. Chapter 6

06

上午第二节心理课下课之后，Angie居然主动叫Maxxie留下来。Maxxie以前对Angie这个老师的印象一直挺好，就是有点“stupid ”。直到上次俄罗斯游学的时候她跟chris搞到床上正好被Maxxie撞见了，Maxxie的三观毫无防备地受到了暴击。今天Angie主动跟Maxxie说话，Maxxie不得不又想起来这件事，而且不得不认为Angie身上的stupid并非常人。

Maxxie看到Angie疑惑而且复杂的眼神，心想大概是自己脸上的伤太显眼了。  
在所有学生都离开教室之前Angie都没有开口，chris在座位上挤眉弄眼，磨蹭来磨蹭去迟迟不肯走，被Angie劝了半天才走出门，满脸忿忿不平的表情，仿佛他要打人，好像Maxxie抢走了他最爱的双层汉堡似的。

Angie关上教室的门，尽管她调整了呼吸，可还是无法掩藏担忧的神情，  
“Maxxie……你脸上的伤看起来挺严重的啊…没事吗？”

“谢谢你Angie，过几天就好了，没什么事。”Maxxie回答，欣慰地庆幸Angie虽然有时候脑袋不好使，但还是难得的很好心。

Angie接着问道，“你今天心情不好，是吗？还是最近心情都不太好？”

Maxxie觉得没必要隐瞒什么，“最近心情烂到家了。”

“能告诉我是什么事吗？”  
Angie非常认真地瞪大着眼睛，那眼神里只是纯粹的好奇或者关心，能把人吸进去一样让Maxxie无法不说实话。

“呃……有很多事，”Maxxie发现表达自己的心情有点困难，“我心里太乱了，这些天甚至都不知道自己在干什么…我不知道自己到底应该干什么。”

“哦Maxxie，其实我跟你的心情很像啊！” Angie听到这话显然有些激动，“不知道该做什么事才是对的………不知道该喜欢什么样的人…”

“你是说chris？”

Angie呆愣地看着Maxxie，她发现自己说了傻话，耳朵一下就红了，“不不不不是！我不是那个意思！”

好吧，Maxxie现在有点能理解chris说Angie可爱的原因了。

Angie赶紧手忙脚乱地解释起来，“你千万！千万不要误会了，我是说生活中会有很多选择，有时候选择太多了，我们就会找不到方向，——我管这个叫‘心灵的迷失’……我想你还未长大的心灵现在有点迷失了，Maxxie…”

Maxxie完全不想知道这个像是十四行诗里摘出来的词语是怎么回事，不过他知道“心灵的迷失”大概是什么了。

“那我该怎么办？”Maxxie问。

Angie微笑着叹了口气，刻意放轻声音，

“你只能承认自己，承认你心里最‘真实’的想法，然后一切选择就会变得容易了。”

**********

已经变黑的天空看不到什么星星，闪烁着的彩色灯光越来越近，阵阵寒风直推着Maxxie的后背催他快点进酒馆里去。Maxxie稳住步伐，攥紧袖子，身体故意向后倾斜和大风对抗。

他对接下来会发生的事感到心虚，一头金色短发连同思绪被风吹的乱七八糟。

Maxxie还想着Angie在课间说过的话——“……承认自己，承认心里最真实的想法………”

非要承认什么吗？

心里的自己正在退缩，可是手还是不听使唤地拉开了酒馆的玻璃门，看到挤坐在人群里那个几天没见但仍然熟悉的身影，Maxxie的心不由得开始下沉。

“我的Maxxie！几天没见，还是这么可爱啊，”James朝Maxxie招了招手，“我想你了。”

Maxxie在James旁边找到一个空地，可是并不想离他太近。James看到了Maxxie脸上显眼的青紫色，于是询问，“Max，你的脸怎么磕成这样了？”

“被几个混蛋打了。学校公演那天。”Maxxie的语气像白开水一样平淡。

James吃惊地看着他，一时语塞。

他两眼发愣地喝了一口啤酒才说，“你怎么不早点告诉我？”

听到这句话Maxxie莫名其妙地突然很想哭。

十几年来，泪水第一次来的这么快。

他的声音突然控制不住地颤抖起来，“我为什么要告诉你？你把我当什么人，James？”

James诧异地看着他，简直不认识Maxxie似的，“你……你在说什么呢？”

“你不知道吗，那我告诉你，”Maxxie不知从哪里来了信心，这些话他没想到这么快就会真的说出来，他真的再也等不及了，反悔也来不及了，

“James，当你的男朋友我很累，也很尴尬。我最想不明白的是你竟然一直没发现这一点。”Maxxie将哽咽压在喉咙里。

James听出这话里有话，着急起来，“等等…Max？！……你是要和我分手？！！”

“你给不了我想要的。所以我们分手吧。”

正如一场已至尾声的话剧，舞台两侧那等待已久的厚重的帷幕终于缓缓闭合，最终遮挡了整个舞台，正式宣告结束。  
只不过这场演出过后没有欢呼，没有喝彩，只有令人窒息的沉默无语。

事情的发展已经大大超出了Maxxie的预期，可是他只想倾吐一切，说出真相。

尽管心脏在剧烈地疼痛，泪水在眼角里酸胀不堪，呜咽在嗓子里发不出声，但是Maxxie终于发觉，“承认”的感觉竟是如此畅快淋漓。

除了厌恶和痛恨，还有什么能够被承认？

*************

「我和James分手了。祝贺我一下？」

Maxxie在手机上打下这几个字，没注意收信人选择了谁就点击了发送键。

周围的肆意晃动的人影和不断变化旋转的灯光搅拌着飘忽不定的意识，酒精从腹部深处烧起炙热的火焰，将理智和清醒烘烤殆尽。电子舞曲带着时轻时重的节奏与迷幻动感的旋律回荡在Maxxie的脑海里——这首歌好像似曾相识——在熟悉的音乐声魔术般的指引之下，Maxxie恍惚间回到与Tony初识的那个夜晚。

绚烂而纷乱的人流里，Maxxie独自一人在角落咽着汽水。这时喧闹的人群中出现了一个高挑的身影，那人的脸庞渐渐清晰，他拥有和Maxxie相仿的年少面孔，而那双炯炯的双眼覆着幽深的蓝，引人沉浸其中。俊郎干净的面容配的是匀称而修长的身材，穿着没有一丝一毫耀眼亮丽的成分，全部是充满神秘的灰黑色调。五彩的光影一遍遍描摹着他周身好看的轮廓。

“Hi，我是Tony. ”高个子的男孩笑着打招呼，“你叫什么名字？你一个人在这儿不寂寞吗？”

Maxxie第一次望进Tony眼中的蓝，第一次陷入名叫“沉迷”的情感。

背景音乐里的男声正低声唱着  
“felt so shit, felt so lonely and felt so pain. ”

Maxxie回答Tony，“我是Maxxie，就像这首歌唱的一样。”

Tony握住Maxxie的手腕，拉他走向更明亮的舞池中央，

“Follow me, and I won't let you down. ”


	7. Chapter 7

07

 

 

这个酒吧名叫“暗夜”，对于Maxxie来说它的历史可以算得上足够悠久了。Maxxie没有细想为什么自己会突然想到并再次来到这个地方，大概是因为同样的心情总是会控制同一个人走向同一个地方。

几年后再次光临，眼前的一切都极为熟悉。虽然音乐已经换成了近几个月最火的榜单，电子舞曲已经替代了曾经低吟浅唱的慢速情歌，但是舞池上方的白亮的灯光依旧无规律地旋转、变换着，那些肆意挥舞的手臂，尽情扭动的腰肢，以及闭合着意乱情迷或陶醉快乐的眼睑，那些勾起满足与沉醉的妖艳唇线…所有这些虚幻般的绚烂，筑起了一座镀了白金的幻想之国，它长久伫立在这里，美好的有些让人不敢接近。

也许有这样一个传说，每一个走进“暗夜”的人，都能惊喜地发现耀眼的“天堂”。

有谁能拒绝这里呢？

除了Tony Stonem，Maxxie想不出第二个人。

五年前，Maxxie在这里遇见了Tony。哦，不如说是Tony找到了Maxxie。

原来我已经认识Tony五年了啊。Maxxie望着那晃得他眼前发白的光芒想着，一边将辛辣的液体灌进涌着热流的肚子，让酒精不断麻醉着心脏和大脑，血液在皮肤下四处流窜。周围一会儿明一会儿暗，耳边也嗡嗡作响，模糊和眩晕的苍白色猝不及防地把他拉扯进了一个沉甸甸的，纯粹是回忆的梦境里。

黑发少年的样貌渐渐清晰，棱角清晰的下颌，尾部上挑的横眉，宝石般夺目地眼眸，由远及近，Tony就那样从白光中出现，Maxxie刚刚看清蓝得深邃的眼睛，那暗红的嘴唇就张开了，不知什么时候已经展开一抹友善的笑意，

“嘿，我是Tony。你一个人不寂寞？”

低沉而磁性的嗓音冲击之下Maxxie除了心跳加速什么都感觉不到，寂寞，酸楚，委屈，那些他深深痛恨的东西都在瞬间远离了心脏。

他没听清自己回答了什么，眼睁睁看着Tony拽起自己的手腕，然后说“跟我来，我不会让你失望的”，就这样拉着他向舞池走去。手腕处的力道是那样清晰，温热立刻从皮肤接触的地方蔓延开来。这时一团团刺眼的白光就要淹没Tony周身的轮廓，巨大的白金城堡仿佛已经敞开了大门，笼罩着他们的头顶，此起彼伏的音乐声像在表示热烈欢迎。

可是等Maxxie回过神来的时候，Tony已经拉着他穿过了沸腾和光亮，很显然，他们的目的地根本不是那名为欢愉的天堂。

 

吵闹声逐渐淡去，片刻后只剩静谧，周围越来越暗——Tony将自己带进了一条大约两米宽的通道，两侧是光秃秃的走廊墙壁，深色墙纸上的花纹有些辨认不清，幽蓝的灯光从天花板和墙壁的交界处缝隙投下来，像Tony望不到底的眼睛般神秘。这走廊里安静的没有一点人声，只能听到鞋跟踏在水泥地上发出的摩擦声，细小的回声回荡在静悄悄的狭长空间里。

“我们要去哪儿？” Maxxie忍不住小声问道。手腕早就恢复了自由，此时暴露在这黑暗的空气里，感觉到有些凉，不禁往回缩了缩。

Tony挑着眉回头一笑，“就快到了，绝对是惊喜。”挺起的眉骨在眼窝处造成了深深的阴影，却更衬得那双蓝眼睛炯炯有神，瞳孔中心甚至发着微小的光，看来Tony已经迫不及待想要展示他的惊喜了。那眼神简直太有感染力，或者说是引诱力，Maxxie敢打赌说八大世界之谜加起来都没有此时Tony的一个惊喜吸引人。

这个黑发少年真是太酷了。Maxxie心中窃喜，如果今后能和他一起混，那真是天大的幸运。

 

 

走廊终于到了头，Tony侧身推开一扇虚掩的铁门，Maxxie跟着他踏上通往楼上的台阶。他们借着手机屏幕的光亮爬了两层楼，接着又钻进了一扇更窄的小道。Maxxie有点怀疑这是类似于通风管道那样的根本不是给人走的东西，而现在他们就像是刺客或者忍者之类的危险人物在小心翼翼地爬行。

 

Tony不会是要给他看某个大富豪的秘密金库吧？？………难道是黑帮老大多年的蜗居之所？？

当然，Tony的答案不可能让他猜到的。

 

 

Tony突然停了下来，示意Maxxie不要动，两条长的可怕的腿蜷跪起来。前面的高个男孩微微立起身子，仰头找到一个把手。这时Maxxie才发现原来那里有一个紧闭的天窗。Tony开始用力向上推，伴随着金属互相摩擦的声音，有微弱的光亮从某处缝隙钻进来，裹挟着冷空气，吹的Maxxie一个激灵，胳膊腿都起了鸡皮疙瘩。

哐啷一声，天窗被彻底打开了，  
“我先上去，”Tony说完就站直身体跳上了去。Maxxie随即把身体挪到天窗下面，看到Tony正弯着腰冲自己伸出手，上身遮住了天窗开出的视野。Maxxie握住那只大手，一股力量轻松地将他拽出了天窗，凉风马上吹拂到Maxxie脸上。

Maxxie站稳脚跟，眼前的一切立刻把他钉在了原地。

 

 

 

星星。

一整个天空的星星。

一整个深蓝夜幕上，亿万颗，闪烁在长长银河里的星星。

 

 

“这就当是见面礼了。”

Tony在星光下展开一个微笑，额前的碎发被夜晚的微风吹的轻翘起来，眼眸里闪烁着清亮的光晕。那景象无法用语言形容的迷人，Maxxie觉得自己已经沦为了虔诚的神教徒，而他心中唯一的神灵就是“掌管”整个银河系的“天神”Tony。一股冲动带着瘙痒的感觉袭击了Maxxie的心脏，这绝世美景真应该被画下来挂在床头……

 

Maxxie做过的最美的梦莫过于此，更何况这还是真真正正的回忆。然而他至今也不敢相信，第一次见面，Tony送了他一片星空，一条银河。

 

 

 

一阵摇晃直接让Maxxie跌出了梦境，吵闹的摇滚乐突然冲入耳朵，Maxxie惊慌地睁开了眼睛 。

“谢天谢地，孩子你终于醒了。”

一个陌生的面孔停在Maxxie眼前三十公分处，这个看起来大概不到30岁男人正用他深褐色的眼睛打量Maxxie。这让Maxxie有点担心，但是这男人柔和的面部线条还有他中规中矩的打扮还不至于被认为是变态一类的危险分子。

Maxxie心怀戒备地问他：“你有什么事吗？我刚才打搅到你了？”

褐色眼睛的男人友善地笑了，他安分地保持着与Maxxie一米左右的距离背靠在吧台上，嗓音透着与面容不符的沉稳和成熟，“不，你没有，倒是我很抱歉打断了你的美梦。但是我不得不叫醒你，孩子，如果你再这样一个人睡下去，恐怕会有更糟的事找上你。千万不要把这地方想得太简单了。”说完，男人端起手里的啤酒喝了一口。

“噢。谢谢你提醒我。”Maxxie在心里稍微松了口气。

那男人又开口了，“现在已经很晚了，我劝你赶紧回家去吧。”这时男人已经喝完了他的最后一口啤酒，转身向酒保走去。

 

 

Maxxie从自己身上摸出了手机看了一眼时间，已经快一点了。接着他看到了消息提示，十几个未接来电把Maxxie吓了一跳。

全都是是Tony打来的。

糟糕。Maxxie心里一阵慌乱，他抓起自己杯子喝完剩下的酒便向酒吧门口走去，刚要给Tony回电话，

“Maxxie——！”

听这声音是……Maxxie猛的抬起头，前方的高大身影正是Tony。两人相隔十米，蓝眼睛里担忧的神情却那么清晰。

 

Maxxie突然想起那片星空，那条银河，还有Tony动人的微笑，温柔的神情。心跳如密密麻麻的雨点毫不留情地拍打在胸腔，滚滚热流从小腹飙升到耳根和脸颊，眩晕感搅动着心悸包裹了全身，让他一时间动弹不得。直到Tony来到了他面前，直到那些星星在Tony的眼睛里隐约地闪烁，短暂的窒息感紧紧扼住了他的喉咙。

 

“Maxxie！”Tony牢牢抓住Maxxie的肩膀，好像显得过于紧张和焦虑了，“你怎么了？脸怎么这么红？！”

 

“我。。我没事。。”Maxxie说出来的话轻飘飘的，两腿不知被谁抽了骨头般软绵绵的，肚子里火辣辣的烧起一把火，小麦色的皮肤红的快赶上炉子里的烙铁。不详的预感同Maxxie身上传来的热量一起爬上了Tony的心，Tony把胳膊从Maxxie腋下穿过，手扶着Maxxie的后背，让这滚烫的身躯靠着自己的而不至于倒下。

 

当他们贴的足够近的时候，Tony感到有坚硬的东西顶上他的大腿间。他瞬间反应过来发生了什么。Tony匆忙地环视吧台，有一个男人正形色匆匆地转身离去。

 

“操！婊子养的混蛋！”Tony愤怒地骂出了声。他感到Maxxie正在自己身前熔化。

 

“嘿，Max，”Tony在Maxxie耳边轻声安慰，努力克制住Maxxie的喘息和呻吟引起的欲望，“你先抱住我的脖子，我带你去安全的地方。”当Maxxie的手臂听话地圈住他的脖颈，脸颊柔软的皮肤贴上他的，好像有某一根弦马上就快崩断。


	8. Chapter 8

08

 

Tony抱着神志不清的Maxxie冲进最近的厕所，发现这里没有其他人，他庆幸着立刻将门反锁。

“Maxxie……你怎么样？难受吗？”  
Tony一边把怀里的人放在洗手池的台子上让他坐稳，一边在已经红透的耳朵边问道。由于Maxxie的胳膊还环在Tony的脖子上不肯松开，Tony只能稍微弯着腰，低着头，勉强保持两人之间所剩无几的距离。  
Maxxie点点头，仿佛是已经没了说话的力气，那张精致的脸慢慢抬起到Tony眼前，平时的青春活力此时此刻已经被春药刺激得只剩下意乱情迷，一双浅灰色的眸子半睁，边框闪着点点泪光，燥热的欲望投进Tony渐渐发暗的眼睛，被一览无余。

“帮...帮帮我……Tone…”Maxxie的声音颤抖又沙哑，Tony感到有猫尾巴突然扫过心脏，一阵酥麻感于瞬间蔓延至全身。Maxxie忍不住扭动起来，裤子黏在皮肤上让他难受极了，早已硬起来的东西涨得的生疼，也许再过一会儿他的内裤都要湿透了。  
Maxxie从没受过这种罪，他不顾后果地把头埋在Tony的胸前粗粗喘气，下身蹭着Tony的，  
“Tone……求你………”  
听见如此哀求，Tony的脑袋里嗡的一声，他口干舌燥，心里焦躁的很，如果自己帮Maxxie解决问题，他不确定会不会一不小心就擦枪走火。可是放着Maxxie这副样子不管也过于残忍了，他明白药物作用下的欲望比正常时强烈很多倍，虽然没有体验过，但是那种滋味想必是近乎痛苦的。  
“好，别担心Maxxie，我帮你…”  
Tony努力维持着自己脆弱不堪的理智，克制住自己的气息不至紊乱，伸出右手拉开了Maxxie的裤链，他低头看见里面的内裤布料已经被打湿出一片深色的痕迹。  
“嗯…快点……太难受了…”Maxxie焦虑地催促声还夹带着细微的呻吟，Tony半勃的分身一下就硬了。Tony心中暗叫不好，可是已经顾不了那么多，他身子后退，双手并用一把把Maxxie的牛仔裤连同内裤扒到小腿，右手握住那积攒痛苦的根源。  
“啊啊…”Maxxie闷哼出声，紧闭着眼睛用全身的力气搂紧Tony的脖子。Tony左手扶住Maxxie的腰侧，右手有节奏地上下撸动。快感袭来，终于得到了“犒劳”，Maxxie紧锁的眉头舒展了一些，可是欲望堆满的身体怎么可能就这样满足，他着急地随着Tony的节奏顶胯迎合，让快感来的更加猛烈，任由液体从性器顶端渗出。

对于Tony来说，这一切都来的太突然。一直渴望在梦里出现的场景竟然就这样在自己眼前真实地发生了……匀称的腹肌，随胯部摆动的人鱼线，还有透着满足的喘息和呻吟声，无一不让Tony心动，加快着手上的速度，Tony绝望地想着Maxxie全部的全部都让自己欲罢不能。他在心里质问自己到底为什么会这样？得出的答案是Maxxie好像一种慢性病症，而自己则已病入膏肓。

不断累加的快感让Maxxie舒服得仰脖子，双唇张开，Tony情不自禁地低头去吻那红润的唇瓣，毫不留情地掠夺金发男孩口中的空气。Maxxie被吓了一跳，完全没想到Tony会突然吻他，可是Tony嘴上的技术实属一流，成功将那些破坏气氛的想法通通打消，把担忧吞没在唇齿间，只留下海浪般起伏的阵阵心悸。  
Maxxie缺氧挣脱出Tony的吻，大口大口地喘息着说，“Tone…我快要去了…”，无意识地攥住Tony的T恤。浅灰色眼眸微微睁开着，生理泪水在眼眶里打转，然而始终没有褪色的潮红色脸颊上已经留下泪痕，隐约可见。  
Tony愣了两秒，似乎做出了什么重大的决定，专注地望着Maxxie，柔声说，“我帮你的忙，你也得帮我。”  
Maxxie在Tony深蓝的瞳孔里看着自己的影子，然后点头。Tony笑了笑，“那接下来我做什么，你不能恨我。”

两条裤子都被扔到了地上，Maxxie的双腿被Tony的大手抬起到腰间。  
Maxxie随即感到后穴上突然传来一股热流，Tony的不仅坚硬而且尺寸大的吓人。Maxxie害怕起来，要张口拒绝却被Tony的吻打断了。Tony轻抚Maxxie的后背，声音里满是温柔，“放心，我不进去。”  
滚烫的阴茎在Maxxie的臀缝里来来回回，囊袋一次次撞击发出淫糜的声响。Tony模拟着抽插的动作伏在Maxxie身上忘我地发泄着一直没有疏解的欲望，Maxxie则不得不后背抵在光滑的镜面上摇晃。摩擦带来的快感和激烈的唇齿交缠足够让两人冲向高潮的巅峰，最终释放在身体紧紧相贴的地方。

 

事后Maxxie问Tony那天晚上是怎么找到自己的，Tony翻了个大大的白眼，  
“还不是某人喝醉了以后在脸书上发‘失恋求安慰’，GPS定位显示的是‘暗夜酒吧’…”  
Maxxie一脸尴尬，“哦，我还以为我发的是短信呢……怪不得不记得发给谁了…”

“……Tony，咱们还能有以前的友谊吗？”

“为什么不能有？男人间的友谊是超越一切的啊。”

 

那咱们之间还仅仅是友谊吗？  
Maxxie没有问出口。


	9. Chapter 9

09

 

令人羞耻的记忆仿佛是顽固的油层，黏腻地附着在Maxxie的脑子里，隔绝氧气，引发窒息。现在Maxxie在诊室外面的长椅上如坐针毡，他互相攥紧的双手已经渗出了湿乎乎的汗水，他焦虑地四处张望却怎么也没法摆脱那些正在自己脑内浮现的画面，那些残留在自己皮肤上真实的触感，那些Tony留给他的该死的罪恶感和羞怯。

“对我们来说这没什么，”Tony还是挂着他那从容的微笑，弯起他盛着自信的眼角，脸不红心不跳地说出这样的宣言，“这样的经历只会让我们的友情有增无减！说真的这真是件他妈的好事啊Max！”

“噢，说得对”，没错，这的确是个刺激又惊险的“新鲜体验”：你看见你好兄弟的隐私部位不是在宽敞的公共浴室，你触碰自己朋友的身体不是为了玩闹，你亲热的对象不是火辣的伴侣而是每天真诚分享友情的哥们，你射出来的理由不全是因为爽还有一部分原因是被人下了药，可以，这很好，但是这同时也很让人羞耻啊。

Maxxie绝望地想自己的心为什么不能像Tony那么大，为什么不能把自己的脑子彻底清理得只剩下纯洁的友谊和对自己救命恩人的感激。

 

“Max！……你脸怎么又这么红？”Tony已经从诊室出来了，他立刻发现Max不太对劲，“你那药劲还没过吗？”

Maxxie闻言吓得脸更红了，他感觉整个楼道的人都听到Tony的话了！他立刻拼命摇头，故作镇定地大声说：“不！我没事！！这儿太热了！”

“你在害羞。”Tony也像是联想到什么一样笑了起来，转身坐在Maxxie身边，然后坏笑着凑近Maxxie，“我知道我技术不错。不用谢。”Maxxie用尽全身力气不让自己血压过高而爆炸。如果Tony在gay圈混迹会是怎样的景象？简直不敢想象。毕竟Tony的床上和撩人两方面技能都已经无敌了。

 

身处窘境的金发小子开始转移话题，“呃……你的复查结果怎么样？”  
“嗯，好的不能再好了，”Tony开心地看着Maxxie，“我再也不用来这地方了！！解放！”  
“你的后遗症彻底好了？”Maxxie难以置信地的睁大了眼睛，“我们得吃一顿庆祝一下！！大家八百年没聚会了！”

笑靥瞬间绽开，带着两个小巧的酒窝出现在Maxxie染着红晕的脸蛋上，衬托着清亮眸子和灿灿金发闪着光芒。Tony即使欢欣鼓舞也一时看得愣住，几秒之后才发现自己也跟着笑得像个傻瓜。他突然想起了某个下午，两个人因为患病的那个写出了自己的名字就笑得心花怒放，毫无顾忌。歌曲里唱的那句“你的笑颜明亮了整个小镇”大概就是这样美好的景象吧。

 

然而此时Tony在心里并不认为自己已经摆脱了车祸后遗症，因为眼前这个可爱的人可爱的一切，无论如何他都不舍得失去。

 

 

====================== 

 

 

一群人久违的聚会就定在这个星期六，因为大家都临近高中毕业，最后几周的日子应该留出来准备为未来的人生奋斗。Maxxie在这一星期并不清闲，他要为毕业典礼上的舞蹈表演做准备。说来有些凄凉，这也许是他人生中最后一次登上舞台，面对观众，把自己交给崇高的表演艺术。然后他就要耷拉着脑袋跟在老爹的屁股后面走进尘土飞扬的建筑工地——他一辈子也不会向往的地方。  
当第几百次否决被坚决地甩在Maxxie脸上，他不得不妥协了。如果他背叛家庭，生活只会越来越艰难。于是他不再义愤填膺地与父亲顶嘴，不再妄想父亲能够对他的梦想点头。  
Maxxie本以为自己能够接受这个命运，但是从安全帽、手套、毛巾等等工人用品出现在自己的房间里的时候，Maxxie开始不受控制地情绪低落，茶饭不思，甚至厌恶回家。同时他也放不下自己对Tony的念想，为了尽力掩盖心里乱七八糟的思绪，他减少和别人的接触，扎进练舞房不出来，把练舞房当成自己临时的第二个家。  
Tony一直说要来看Maxxie练舞，Maxxie每天一个借口拒绝Tony让他别来，直到星期五实在没借口了，他拗不过Tony耿直的性子，只能勉强答应这个“危险”人物的造访。

 

今天Maxxie也是练到大汗淋漓，背心湿透，他接过Tony递过来的毛巾，双腿一软坐在凳子上大口喘气。  
Tony盯着Maxxie的眼睛，却迟迟没得到回应。他语气里开始有了担心，“Max……是不是出什么事了？你心情不好，跳舞也……放不开。”

“没事。跟你没关系。”Maxxie扯出一个微笑，尽管他自己也知道笑得很牵强。  
“告诉我是什么事。”Tony立即追问。  
Maxxie想一口回绝，但他被Tony的神情吓了一跳——眉头紧紧拧在一起，眼神焦急而沉重，嘴唇也闭成一条死死地直线。他第一次看到Tony这么紧张认真，一时间连呼吸都感受不到了，差点不敢相信眼前是他所认识的那个处事不惊的Tony Stonem。  
Maxxie内心此时仍然不堪一击，妥协是他唯一敢做的决定。“我爸爸不让我去学舞蹈，他只同意我去该死的建筑工地工作。”Maxxie无奈地坦白道。  
Tony听了明显吃了一惊，“Jesus Christ…这太他妈不公平了！”愤怒和不满染上Tony的眼睛，“你无论如何也不能听他的！！他根本没资格决定你的未来！”

“可是他爱我！！！”Maxxie悲伤地喊了出来，“我没法辜负我的家庭！”  
Tony心情复杂地摇头，“不，他只是自以为很爱你。”

像是触碰了什么按钮，Maxxie的鼻子发酸，眼眶发红，痛苦与无奈就像这满溢在眼角的泪水一般难以忍受，咸涩在这里慢慢堆积。

在Maxxie上小学的时候，本来并不富裕的家里有了第二个孩子，他身为哥哥便自然而然地开始帮助父母照顾弟弟，很多责任从青春期开始就已经压在Maxxie尚且单薄的双肩上，促成了他心智的快速成长。他的父亲是一个十足的硬汉，大多数时候Oliver先生都在教导自己的儿子如何快速适应环境自立自强，在遇到困难之时决不低头。Maxxie15岁出柜，父亲丝毫没有放弃，接着教会他的宝贝儿子昂首挺胸地做最真实的自己。

“要记住讥笑和蔑视都是因为那些人内心弱小，心胸狭隘，”父亲一直这样对Maxxie说，“真正坚强的人无论如何都不会为外界改变自己。”

 

没有父亲，就不会有坚强的自己。Maxxie不断想起父亲赞许而欣慰的一个个浅笑，温柔而坚定的一道道目光，想起那双一次次鼓励自己站起来又一次次将梦想摔得粉碎的粗大手掌。

父亲用十几年给予的勇气和坚强，竟然就在这短短几个月被懦弱和绝望取代了。Maxxie又气又恨，恨自己太傻，醒悟的太晚。

 

浅色的睫毛再也承受不住沉甸甸的泪珠，Tony的心脏随着倏然滚下脸颊的泪水紧缩、无法控制地抽痛起来。脑海里有一个声音在告诉他Maxxie此时需要保护，需要安慰，需要有一个人给他最及时的依靠。

Maxxie随即被一双手臂紧紧圈进怀抱——那手臂如他所知道的那么修长且有力，能给予非同寻常的巨大安全感。掉下的眼泪落在Tony浅红的T恤上留下深色的痕迹，之后全都埋进一个温暖宽阔的胸膛。金发覆盖的脑袋钻进Tony的颈窝不肯抬起，低低的呜咽和抽泣声也被Tony的怀抱全数接收。抛光铠甲，脆弱不堪的Maxxie使Tony感到窒息，然而此时Tony没有更多的语言用来回应在他怀里哭得歇斯底里的男孩了，他想不到有什么样的话语能够表达胀满着整个心脏的强烈情绪。最终他只好沉默地将自己的左心房贴近Maxxie的耳朵，祈祷自己砰砰的心跳声能够传递一种力量，一丝慰藉。

 

泪水在不知不觉中干涸。  
当两个人将情绪都封锁进拥抱，他们彼此鼓励着，也共同拥有着。

终于，Maxxie松开Tony的衣角，他便惊喜地发现眼泪已经冲走了所有的胆怯和迷茫，自己再次感受到了安心，坚强，同样想起了如何真实地微笑。

 

“谢谢你，Tone.”

Maxxie感激地望向对面那双蓝色的眼眸，那片深情的海也附和着荡漾起了欢快的浪花。

 

Tony送他的朋友到达离家最近的路口，两人便互相道了别，Tony还特意鼓励Maxxie回家好好跟父亲谈谈，不要放弃希望。

夜晚的风有些凉了，Maxxie却分明感到身上还残留着暖意，心里还回味着那个咸湿又亲密的拥抱。他后知后觉地羞愧起来，尽管旁边空无一人，Maxxie还是缩起脖颈和双肩，低下头让额前的金色碎发虚掩住视线。

Tony根本没有他想的那样桀骜不驯，目中无人。经历了那么多事之后，Maxxie顿悟到自己从一开始就误解了Tony，玩世不恭，张扬个性只是Tony的外在，他的内里则是一个容不得朋友受半点委屈的热血好男儿。

 

好到什么程度呢？

 

好到愿意答应他的一切要求，好到愿意满足他的一切任性，好到愿意把心交给他，甚至……

Maxxie把自己的心思狠狠打断，他可不敢再往下想了。因为他发现自己已经在承认自己喜欢Tony了，并不是一般的喜欢。是想和对方做恋人的喜欢，是……

 

想和对方做爱的近乎迷恋的喜欢。


	10. Chapter 10

10

 

“为我们不败的Tony！和胜利者Maxxie干杯！！！”

“Cheeeeeers!!!”

耳边响起叮叮当当的捧杯声，每个人都喝了满满一大口啤酒，在嘴边留下一圈白沫。

 

Tony成功摆脱病魔，而Maxxie也打赢了和老爸之间的战争。在这个大喜的日子，Chris无疑是这场盛大聚会的主持人，他显然不愿意就这么放下酒杯，毕竟热闹的气氛一定要有人负责维护才行，

“今天Michelle的爹妈都不在家，朋友们咱必须嗨起来！！！”Chris大叫道。

Michelle也立即接过话来，“今天咱们难得聚一次，我男朋友都没来陪我，必须要做点有趣的事！！”

Chris灵光一闪，激动得从椅子上跳起来，“我提议！让今天的两位主角放飞自我！！

Tony和Maxxie！你们每人要做一件自己一直想做但是一直都没机会做的事！”

这个点子确实让人兴奋不已，大家都表示赞成并且期待万分，目光自然都落在了两位主角身上。

“很可惜，我想做的事都做过了，我从不给自己留遗憾。”Tony露出得意的笑容，但仔细看其中好像还隐藏着一丝狡黠。其他人听Tony这话说的，仔细想想好像也对，Tony雷厉风行，说干就干的性格可没人会否认。

 

Tony转头看了看Maxxie，眼神颇有深意，那双撩倒万千少女的蓝色眼眸注着新鲜的魔力。他接着说，“不如我就听Maxxie的吧，他想做什么事我就跟他做一样的。你有还没完成的大事想做吧？Max？”

Maxxie顿时愣在原地，心跳差点紊乱，他的台词竟然被Tony抢了！现在选择权被一下扔给了自己推也推不掉，这时候拒绝就太扫兴了！

 

Maxxie的大脑一片混乱，心脏也紧张地擂起鼓来，他看着Tony的眼睛思考了半天也没思考出什么。真是见鬼！只要被Tony美得窒息的眼睛盯着 ，什么事都会在瞬间变得无关紧要。 他绝望地想Tony有可能学会了用眼神给人洗脑的魔术，而自己就像个白痴毫无防备地掉进了他的圈套，被牢牢抓住无计挣脱。

这么多人都在看着！  
赶紧做点什么！什么都好！

 

Maxxie顾不了那么多了，干脆放弃思考，他被Tony盯得脑袋发晕，眼前的景像也一瞬间无法清晰聚焦，Tony的面孔不断放大，再放大，固定在了视野中央，仿佛整个世界只剩下Tony迷人的笑容，让人无法自拔地想要立刻靠近他，看清他，拥有他……

胸前心跳奏起紧密急促的鼓点，Maxxie鬼使神差地将自己送到Tony跟前，双唇相碰又交融，温暖湿润的真实触感从舌尖上传来。Tony如愿以偿地再次尝到了Maxxie嘴唇，便抛开了拘束，他一只手立刻抚起Maxxie头后的金发，手指在柔软发丝里随意穿梭正如舌头在湿滑口腔中扫荡每一个角落，不无章法但是依旧强势。这次Tony的吻相比上次的慌乱要认真很多，这样一来他高超的吻技就显露无疑了，没过多久Maxxie就被Tony吻的全身发软，头脑发晕，感受不到其它的一切，他们的身体不受控制地互相贴紧，全身心投入这个吻，沉溺其中无法自拔。

 

事情发生的实在突然，看这两个人莫名其妙吻的津津有味，围观群众早就全体懵逼，目瞪口呆，几秒之后大家才反应过来，觉得Tony和Maxxie这出戏演得真是精妙绝伦，出乎意料，真是差点就信了……

 

然而这个“惊喜”并没有轻易结束，过了三分钟两人依然没有罢手的迹象，仍然吻得难舍难分，并且越来越有激情了，声音越来越响，旁人看了都有点把持不住……这分明是在秀恩爱不是在演戏啊……？？？

 

“Seriously?????谁来解释一下？？！”Jal表示难以置信，“他们俩真的搞到一起了？？”  
“只要没瞎都能看出来是真的，太恶了，”Chris在一旁一脸怨念，“Tony你要出柜就直说，这他妈算怎么回事？！？”  
再一看，桌上已经多了一个空位置，原来是Anwer受到惊吓已经不知道跑到哪去了……

“别管他们了……”这时候属Michelle比较淡定，她虽然并不高兴，但眼里更多的是淡然。“Chelle……你没事吧？”Jal担心她心里不好受，但是Michelle只是笑了笑，说“没事，我早就不在乎了。”

留着半长卷发的女孩在心里默默释然，一直以来自己的猜想终于得到证实，所有的伪装和虚假此刻已然不复存在。Tony真正爱的是Mxxie——怪不得自己在和Tony交往时从来都没有机会看到眼前这个动真感情的Tony。她突然回想起本打算与Tony复合的那天晚上，自己竭力挽留的人还没喝完酒就提前离开酒吧，高大的身影行色匆匆，义无反顾。

 

Tony和Maxxie从客厅吻到了门廊，他们毫无顾忌地掠夺对方口中的氧气，疯狂索取，仿佛处于热恋中的情侣。事态的发展不言而喻了，他们显然是要立即干个昏天黑地。从始至终在一旁看热闹的Effy眼中悄悄燃起了希望的曙光，她知道自己存在的意义绝不会仅是看客，事实上多亏了Maxxie咬上Tony的钩把她亲爱的哥哥支走，这样自己的计划便能妥妥贴贴地实行了。

在众人看着那两个控制不住自己的家伙目中无人地投奔二人世界陷入冷场的关键时刻，Effy理了理裙子起身圆场——没错，她就是那个将派对推向高潮的人，

 

Effy亮出了她的杀手锏，“各位！！不如忘了那两个混球享受派对吧！”  
一小袋白色粉末出现在Effy手中，烟熏眼妆衬得蓝色眼眸散发诱惑的气息，再加上黑色短款连衣裙下完美姣好的身材，成功地让所有人都忘了Effy还只是个未成年的女孩，也忘了是哪两个人刚刚把派对搞到一塌糊涂。

“有人想来点‘极乐’吗？”

Effy嘴角一勾，坏笑得同她的哥哥Tony如出一辙。

 

 

 

＊＊＊＊

 

 

楼下响起音乐声和吵闹声，Tony也不甘示弱地撞开客卧的房门发出粗暴的巨响。Maxxie不肯离开他的嘴唇，用胳膊牵着他的脖子来到床边，迫不及待地扭动着腰杆跳起名为欲望的舞蹈。

“我他妈太想要你了，Max……”

Tony不停地吻着金发男孩已经发红的唇瓣不知满足，双手扯下挂在柔韧腰肢上的裤子露出Maxxie秀色可餐的大腿，那等待被占有的地方正隐若在垂着的衣摆之下。

“……Tone……”Maxxie一时间有些难为情，他还是容易脸红也容易感到羞耻，“这是我第一次在下面做……”

“哇哦，棒极了，”Tony立刻露出惊喜的表情，他想中了十万块钱也不如这个消息让他热血沸腾——Maxxie愿意为了自己做bottom——只做他一个人的bottom。Tony想起Maxxie曾在自己面前高潮流泪，哽咽喘息的景象。

“那些被你操的人真是倒霉，他们可看不到这世界上最美的景色。”

Tony的情话就是最有效的催情剂，迅速让欲火焚遍全身。Maxxie的下巴被抬起来，洁净漂亮的脖颈上接连出现一个个吻痕。Tony放慢了动作，他脱掉Maxxie的上衣，光裸的肉体尽收眼底。两个人体内升腾的欲望都已经显而易见，刻不容缓。

 

Maxxie解开Tony腰带的时候，胸前红润两点一直遭受着舌头和牙齿的袭击——这足够让他几近崩溃——没有做过bottom的Maxxie 从来都不知道自己的乳头会这么敏感，他克制不住地呻吟出声，摇着头叫Tony停手，可是Tony胸有成竹地继续在那个位置撩拨，会说话的眼睛告诉面色惊慌的男孩什么都不用担心。

 

湿润的吻终于向别处转移，带着瘙痒酥麻的触觉一路向下，温热口腔慢慢包裹住早已急不可耐的性器，突如其来的满足感似一场狂风暴雨袭击了Maxxie不安的心脏。Tony低头“工作”得专心致志，他垂下眼帘时那排微翘的睫毛不住颤动，仿佛是在欢乐地翩飞，享受着弥漫在空气中的情愫。

舒服的叹息被咬碎在齿间，臀部的挺动却无法收敛。Tony在Maxxie释放之前撤回了攻势，这当然是为了换一种更具有杀伤力的“武器”。

Tony慢慢进入那条紧致的密道，小心翼翼如同初次探险的考古人员。Maxxie则紧张得不敢动弹丝毫，一口气息停在喉咙里不敢妄动。虽然Tony的插入已经足够温柔体贴，Maxxie还是立刻感到后穴中强烈的异物感，但是Tony每一寸挺进，粗大器官每一次磨擦内壁，随之而来的是充满陌生的全新感受。

“放松点儿……我不会把你怎么样的。”Tony拍拍Maxxie的腿。Maxxie立刻深呼吸，尽力放松全身。他羞愧地想自己刚刚大概是把Tony夹疼了。

 

甬道舒张以后畅通了许多，Tony迫不及待地加快了抽插速度，也感到Maxxie捏紧自己左肩的手掌不断用力。一下下撞击让两人的身体开始摇晃起来，Tony带起的节奏快到可以合上楼下传来的Disco舞曲。剧烈的喘息不约而同地响起，快感不断冲进五脏六腑，燥热也从每个角落升腾。  
终于他们迎来最激动人心的时刻，耳边的音乐和眼前画面都有些恍惚。

“啊啊……Tone……我要……”一瞬间Maxxie将Tony抓的更紧，Tony去吻那两片薄薄的嘴唇。紧接着他们带着纯粹的快乐释放一切，喊着对方的名字冲上巅峰。这一瞬间好像有鲜花猛然绽放，暴雨突然倾泻，流星倏然划过。积蓄了很久很久的心意、冲动亦或是念头都一下子涌出了心脏。它们躲藏了那么长的时间，那样安静，那样弱不禁风，却依旧安然无恙，美好如初。

 

唇齿之交在星空下展开再浪漫不过，亲密的啃咬应在拥抱时就做，温柔的爱抚需趁意乱情迷尽情享受，坦诚的表白其实要在昨天就说。Maxxie鼻子一酸，立刻有液体充满了眼眶。为什么幸福不能来的早一点?明明我们俩个人都默默盼望了这么久……

“……爱你…Tone…我爱你…” 细小的声音从Tony怀里艰难地钻出来，被听的清清楚楚。  
Tony低头亲了一口沾上汗珠的额头说，“我也爱你。Max。” 

 

这天晚上Tony和Maxxi没有功夫数清他们一共做了几次，但肯定的是他们最后做的都是美梦。


	11. 尾声

尾声

 

清晨的声响还未传进窗户，Tony就被接连不断的短信通知音吵醒了，他拿起手机的时候四周宁静得很。

Jal  
－「早上好Tony,祝你好运。」

 

Chris   
－「赶紧从床上爬起来，哥们！」

 

Michelle  
－「面试过了要请大家吃饭昂:D」

 

Maxxie  
－「我已经出门了Tone，你起了吗？」

 

Tony坐起来回复短信，「我当然起了，早安宝贝。」

 

 

随手放下手机，Tony像往常一样到卫生间洗漱，之后快速穿上放在床头叠的整整齐齐的白色衬衫和灰黑色西服，看了一眼那根细长的深蓝色领带。门铃忽然响起。Maxxie到了。

Tony一边下楼一边琢磨着他可爱的男友今天会是什么样子来见自己……算了，反正只要是Maxxie什么样子都会喜欢。Tony从不怀疑Maxxie的审美眼光，他正穿着的西服就是Maxxie亲自为他挑的。

“早安，Tone。”打开门以后Maxxie正笑容灿烂，一头金发往常一样散发着天使光环般温暖的光芒。“早上好，我的小天使。”Tony如愿以偿得到了一份今日大礼，“要不你在身上纹一个'my little angel'吧，怎么样？”  
Maxxie无奈地摇摇头，“你先过了今天的面试才有资格命令我。”顺便躲过了一个“从天而降”的吻。

“哇哦。Maxxie你来的好早啊。”

Effy刚刚梳妆完毕从楼上下来就看到哥哥和他的男友，Maxxie马上笑着跟Effy打招呼。上帝啊，你什么时候也能给我一个这么好的男朋友？Effy在心里许着愿去厨房准备早餐了。

 

“你看我今天帅吗。”Tony挺挺地在客厅中间一站，等着被夸。

“当然帅，衣服可是我挑的。”Maxxie有点想笑，突然发现哪里不对劲。  
“嗯……?你怎么没系领带？”  
“……我系的没你系的好看。”  
“说的好像你会系一样。”Maxxie翻了个白眼，拉着Tony上楼。

Maxxie双手拿着领带套过Tony的脖子，让深色布料服帖地被裹在领子里。他专心致志地打着结，垂下睫毛的样子美不胜收。Tony不禁观赏起美色来，从精致的五官到白净的脖颈，看多少遍都看不腻。

“你的领带打好了。帅哥。”Maxxie满意地看着自己完美的作品，眼睛里满是阳光。

 

“哥！吃早饭！”Effy在楼下喊。

 

Tony奖励Maxxie一个吻就率先下楼投奔食物，再不走他的肚子该饿的抗议了。

 

*********

 

 

Tony要面试的是一所不错的大学，他取得专业资格并没有费多大力气，面试对他来说更是轻而易举。

走在还很陌生的校园里，Tony一点也不担心。他想起早上收到的那些短信，想起Maxxie温暖的笑容，反而有些怅然若失。他很清楚毕业意味着分离，意味着每一个人都要各奔前程。小团体很难再次齐聚，大家不得不与心爱的人相隔两地。可是就算见不到面又怎样呢？记忆不会消失。情谊不会褪色。爱不会因此减弱。  
Tony轻轻勾起嘴角，没有惊慌不安，从容一如往常。他有自信，又把握，继续过好自己的人生。Maxxie肯定也是这样不迫的，Chris，Jal，Michelle他们也是，因为大家都有足够好的梦想。

 

“Tony Stonem先生，请进。”  
Tony从等候位起身，随意整了整衣摆便踏进了面试室。面试官是一位还算年轻的黑皮肤女人，她端坐在办公桌后面身穿灰黑色的正装，肤色和衣服像是快要融为一体，面貌看起来不苟言笑。Tony没敢多说什么，简单打了个招呼就在桌前坐下。

“嗯……Tony Stonem.”这位女士推了推眼镜，手上快速地翻阅着Tony的简历和资料。

“先说一下你的情况。”她连头都没抬一下。Tony镇定自若，言简意赅地说了几句套话，听起来是把简历背了一遍。面试官一直在翻阅简历，目前为止都没出什么岔子，一切顺利。

不一会儿她终于停下来问到，

“你参加了合唱团，能说说你为什么喜欢唱歌吗？”

Tony不假思索，“以为唱歌能表达心情。”

“噢，不错。”

简历继续向后翻，值得庆幸的是后面的内容所剩无几。简历快要到头的时候，女人突然停住了动作，Tony看出来她是在仔细浏览着体检的报告单。

“…一年前你小子出过车祸？”她一脸震惊地抬头盯着Tony，神色显出一丝紧张。

“是的。”Tony面无表情地回答。

“我很遗憾。…………那之后有没有什么后遗症？”女人的表情极其不安。

“脑膜血肿和运动神经并发症。但是现在已经完全痊愈了。”Tony如实交代。

女人皱了皱眉头，她显然对后半句回答有所怀疑。

 

她又问，“现在没有什么残留的后遗症了吗？”

Tony同那女人一样盯着对方，思考了一下，说，  
“可能还有吧。”

 

“还有？是什么病？”

“Maxxie Oliver。”

“什么？”

Tony做了一个深呼吸，神情严肃而专注地说道，

“Maxxie Oliver，他是我的男友，我爱他爱得不可救药。”

女人愣了一会儿，似懂非懂地看着面前这个相貌足够出众的高挑的少年，渐渐勾起了嘴角，

 

“后遗症是爱一个男孩？？你这小子还真是有趣。”

 

 

-正文完-


	12. 后记

先说说写这篇文的契机，就是看皮囊的时候看到Maxxie照顾Tony的那一段就觉得灵魂都被治愈了。。。在心里狂喊：怎么会有这么暖的小天使，怎么会有这么好看的小天使，怎么会有这么可爱的cp。。。于是就去各处搜索同人文，比如ao3，奈何这对CP的文真的太少了。有一篇护攻的我都硬着头皮看下去了，可见此坑是多么的冷。我就想到，文这么少应该还有很多梗都没被写过，这么多年也没少看同人文，我就干脆自己写吧！！顺便提高一下码字技能什么的。。之后就心头一热开了个坑。

 

《后遗症》的背景和剧情设定是根据我自己的萌点来决定的。我觉得一个人照顾另外一个人特别萌，所以就想着既然Maxxie照顾过Tony，那么就写Tony照顾Maxxie好了。虽然最后成文之后和刚开始的设想有很多不同，但是剧情上还是挺满意的吧。。写得梗我自己都挺喜欢的不知道你们喜不喜欢。。。

 

首先要说明的是Tony在本文里确实是直男，他不会对同性自然地产生爱恋，只是对Maxxie有这样特殊的情感。故事的前几章，主要内容就是Tony的后遗症快要痊愈的时候他渐渐想起Maxxie对他的付出和爱护，并且渐渐发现自己其实也是依赖和喜欢Maxxie的，他愿意为Maxxie无条件的付出，保护他免受伤害。这被Maxxie误会成tony对自己的报答，这也是Maxxie不敢正视自己和Tony之间感情的一个原因。Maxxie始终都对Tony很敬重，因为Tony是直男，所以Maxxie断定自己和Tony之间只能是友情，而极其珍惜他们的友谊，安于现状的心理状态之下Maxxie很小心地不越界。但其实从开始有意识地维护友谊开始，Maxxie就已经对tony产生爱恋了，只是Tony没有主动表白，Maxxie自己心里也不愿意承认。

 

到了后面几章，Tony已经清楚的知道自己真心喜欢Maxxie，他开始有意或无意地亲近Maxxie，这使得Maxxie对Tony产生更强烈的喜欢和爱慕，导致两人终成眷属。

 

写文的时候我知道这个套路很狗血，所以加入了一些不太狗血的梗（好吧其实梗也很狗血orzz）

总之想要表达的中心思想就是：

1、喜欢是放肆，爱是克制

2、爱是无私地付出，是无微不至的关怀。

3、Taxxie之间的爱是经历时间洗礼、默默积蓄而来的，这就是第十章最后为什么写[好像有鲜花猛然绽放，暴雨突然倾泻，流星倏然划过。]这三个比喻都是说积蓄、压抑了很久的爱意终于得到表达和释放。

 

全文里除了在最后聚会时尽情地释放，Tony和Maxxie的爱都是安静美好的。原作里也是如此，他们在俄罗斯寂静的夜晚互相安慰取乐，开着极其小声音的玩笑；他们在宁静温暖的下午开怀大笑，共度只属于两人的快乐时光。他们两个人的《皮囊》不是喧嚣躁动、活力四射的，是充满神秘和温馨的。所以我想让他们在美丽的星空下邂逅，在无人的夜里紧紧拥抱，在狭小隐蔽的卫生间里偷偷做爱，在偏僻的舞室里诉说衷肠。这些都是我的私心，我只觉得这样非常美好。

 

 

不知道为什么，我在写文的时候会站在Tony的角度想很多很多。在尾声的部分，我想Tony在临近毕业之时也许会感到一丝庆幸，因为如果他没有在高中毕业之前和Maxxie成为恋人，可能他这一辈子都不可能和Maxxie在一起了。因为毕业注定要分开生活，空间和时间上的分离就意味着所有接触和联系都会被很大程度上阻断，心灵之间的感情交流就更加艰难。旧的感情中断了，新的感情便会蜂拥而至。可能Tony和Maxxie再次见面时两人都已经找到伴侣，互相表白就不太可能了，更何况时间让重逢的人之间变得比以前陌生和疏离，两人只能有缘无分。

 

现在看来，写这篇的文的目的始终都是一个：让Tony和Maxxie能够幸福地在一起。通过这个虚构的故事，我好像和他们一起完成了一次同时间的赛跑，一次心智上的成长，让他们赶在分别之前将心真正的连在一起。

 

如果读到这里的你能真的理解我的心意，了解我想传达的东西，我就心满意足了。

我现在看看 自己写下的两万五千多字，仿佛是完成了一个人生目标。在一篇完全不够成熟和全面的处女作上花这么多时间，我一点都不觉得后悔，能以这种方式爱一个cp，认识同样喜欢这个cp的你们，真是太好了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读、喜欢这篇文章，欢迎交流见解，多多指教！


End file.
